


on her black satin sheets

by buries



Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: femslashficlets, Doppelcest, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, No Humanity Elena Gilbert, Pegging, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Katherine hums. "Isn’t begging against the no humanity rules?"Tilting her head up, Elena’s mouth and throat feel too dry for her to form a stinging retort.—Elena wants to feel something, so she asks Katherine to help her.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Series: [challenge] femslashficlets fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010136
Kudos: 17
Collections: femslashficlets, femslashficlets: folktale trope challenge





	on her black satin sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for femslashficlets' Folklore prompt table to "Be Careful What You Wish For - What you think you want isn't always what's good for you."
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of vampire Elena and I'm not a big fan of the no humanity plot point, so I decided to challenge myself to write a porny no humanity Elena and Katherine hook up. This is set in season 4.
> 
> Title from "Lady Marmalade". This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

"Stay _still_ ," Katherine says sharply. Her hands are tight against her hips as she pulls her back into place. There’d be bruises on her skin if her skin cared enough to wear them.

Elena stares blankly at the wall, lips pursed as she keeps her legs spread. She’s on all fours on the bed of Katherine’s cozy bed and breakfast, her ancestor on her knees behind her. She can hear her glide the lube over the strap-on she wears confidently around her hips. Elena wonders if she’d look like that, all confident if she wore it.

She doubts it. 

Katherine’s practised in how gently she thrusts—too gently for someone who hates her, but maybe that’s why she does it, knowing that Elena will hate her for being so soft as she grips her hips tightly and slides her dick inside of her ass. It stings and it feels good to be touched this way. 

She’s opened herself up to so many people who don’t see her, but when she bows her head and lets out her shaky breaths as Katherine slowly pushes her way in, she realises that she’s always been able to. With sharp eyes identical to her own, Katherine Pierce is the only one who’s ever known exactly what it is she needs.

"More," Elena says roughly.

Katherine tuts and pulls away, slowly entering her again. "No," she says flatly. Her fingers pinch her hips as she uses her to pull herself forward, thrusting a little deeper. "When you come to me asking me to fuck you into feeling something, you agreed to do it my way."

She lets out a guttural moan as Katherine’s thrust is shallow. Elena’s cunt is wet, but she grips her fingers against the bed and refuses to ask Katherine to touch her.

It takes far too long for Katherine to bury herself inside of her. And once she does, her thrusts are still painfully gentle. She handles her with a care that feels foreign. Despite her hands having pulled a neck to the mouth of the immortal beast, her fingers confuse Elena on what she wants to scream at her.

Moaning low in her throat, she moves her hips against Katherine’s cock. She wants to feel her inside of her and have her ancestor burn her to a crisp from the very core of her being. Katherine’s always wanted to leave her in ashes.

Elena moans when Katherine’s fingers brush clumsily against her cunt. She doesn’t thrust into her ass, letting Elena rock against her.

"Please—"

Her fingers are too light and gentle against the seam of her. Elena thinks Katherine enjoys knowing how wet she is for her, but she doesn’t care, pushing her ass against her cock and moaning. 

Katherine hums. "Isn’t begging against the no humanity rules?"

Tilting her head up, Elena’s mouth and throat feel too dry for her to form a stinging retort. She begins to move against her cock, Katherine’s still fingers brushing against her cunt.

"Katherine," she says sharply. "Come on."

Katherine doesn’t slide her fingers inside of her, keeping them where they are for her to brush herself against. When Elena lifts her hand from the bed, ready to touch herself, she plants it flat and hard against the sheets as she feels Katherine’s hips move forward, pushing the cock deeper inside of her, and two of her fingers enter her.

"So wet for me," she singsongs with a laugh. Katherine buries her fingers to the knuckle inside of her and curls them sharply. She cries out, her throat burning with her moan. "What would the Salvatore boys say?" She tuts disapprovingly.

Elena doesn’t care. She rocks back against her dick and her fingers, and pants hard and sharply as Katherine pushes against her. Heat spreads all over her body, setting her alight. Katherine curls a hand against her hipbone tight enough to leave a bruise and fucks her with three fingers spreading her cunt.

Hot tears stain her face as she rocks back against Katherine’s cock, her fingers tearing into the sheets. Her gums feel heavy and the skin beneath her eyes drags as her fangs and veins appear. She moves harder against Katherine, knowing that anything she does to tear herself wide open will only heal over itself. It has to. The pain of losing another family member burrows deep inside of her and she fucks herself harder against Katherine’s hips.

Katherine coos behind her, thumb brushing her clit over and over. Being surrounded by her becomes too much, just like it had in the past. Rather than run from her, Elena rocks hard into Katherine as if she’s her only saving grace.

She bows her head and comes hard with a cry, thrusting hard against Katherine. Her hand remains perched between her legs as she lets Elena pull herself free of her cock. Lying on her belly, Elena presses her cheek against the sheets and pants.

Want sparks hot inside of her when she watches as Katherine shuffles on her knees, wet cock still wrapped harnessed to her body. Elena can smell her arousal through her lacy black panties.

"Did you finally feel something?" Katherine asks, cocking her brow. She plants her hands on her hips and lets herself take in Elena’s naked body as she’s sprawled before her. Katherine readjusts the strap of her bra as if bored by the potential conversation.

Elena licks her lips, mouth dry and hot. She moves heavily and lies on her back, chest heaving as she lets her gaze glide over Katherine’s body. "No," she says, tongue tucked behind her fangs. Her face slowly settles as she comes back to herself, the anger and grief a faint tug in her hollow chest.

She tells herself she feels nothing as she stares at Katherine, who keeps her hands on her hips and juts her hips out.

Katherine crawls over her, an intimidating weight, and imprisons her between her arms. She smirks. "Liar."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [tumblr.](http://finnicks.tumblr.com)


End file.
